It All Started With a Candle
by Kydwykkyd24
Summary: Beast Boy goes out of his way to buy Raven a nice gift, just because. Well this sparks into something fantastic! 100% fluff!
1. A Calm Evening

It was a calm relaxing evening throughout the tower. Each Titan was doing there own thing somewhere. All that Raven knew was she had a quiet evening to herself and she enjoyed every minute of it. The clock ticked to 8pm and there was a quiet knock on her door. She put down her book to answer. She wasn't annoyed at all, just curious.

The door slid open revealing her favorite member of the team greeting her with a friendly, heartwarming smile, and what looked like a small red bag in his hands.

"Hey, Raven," he said.

"Hey, Beast Boy," she replied, curious as to what was up.

"Listen, uh, I was out today just doing my own thing and whatnot and I walked by this candle shop so I figured why not go in and take a look around."

She had a puzzled look on her face as to where this was going. He noted this and tried not to stutter and make matters turn to complete disaster.

"Well when I was in there, I happened to smell a couple incense and candles that I thought you might like."

He handed her the bag, "So I bought them for you."

Her lips parted in shock as she took the bag and peeked inside. She saw two smaller candles and a larger one. She took each one out, read the label and sniffed them. They smelled of a cool scent, like a midnight moon or something cheesy the candle company would come up with. Although, the larger one was a vanilla lavender scent. Which she chose to be her favorite.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," she said, hoping it came out sounding as sincere as she meant it to.

"No problem," he smiled to her, "And let me know if you end up not liking them or one gives you a headache or whatnot and I'll let you pick out another one."

"Oh no, I couldn't. This is too much already."

"No it's not," he brushed her arm in compassion, "Nothing's too much for my favorite girl," he winked.

"But don't tell Starfire," he quickly whispered, followed by a chuckle and a small smile escaping from Raven's lips and a slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Well, I just wanted to give you those. I'll let you get back to your relaxing evening."

He turned to walk away, but something was telling her to make him stay.

"Beast Boy, wait," she called before he got too far down the hall. He turned around and jogged up to her.

"What's up, Rae?"

Rae. She secretly loved that. At first she hated it, but after correcting him over and over and him still calling her that, she became accustomed to it and began liking it. Now it gave her a small amount of butterflies in her stomach.

"Would you want to light these with me and just... I don't know... talk?" She asked hesitant, unsure of his answer.

He smiled, "Sure. I'd love that."

She allowed him inside her room. She was about to warn him not to touch anything but he cut her to the chase.

"Don't worry, Raven. I swear I learned my lesson last time from touching things."

She chuckled, "Okay, I believe you."

He went to her bed and sat down, looking at all of her dark room accessories.

She pulled the candles out on her dresser and lit the vanilla lavender one. She turned around and started walking to her bed to sit next to him.

"So why the gift?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Why not? Think of it as an... early Halloween present! That's coming up and I remember you saying once that you really enjoyed Halloween."

She smiled at the thought of him remembering a detail about her.

"I do love Halloween," she smiled, "But you know, it's actually not my favorite holiday."

"It's not?" He looked puzzled, "But Rae, your room looks like it came from Halloweentown."

"Yes, but I actually enjoy Christmas more."

"Really now?" He seemed intrigued.

"Mhm," she nodded.

"So, why Christmas?"

"Well," she began, "You know that warm fuzzy feeling you get around Christmas time? I love it. I love being able to sense that in everyone. I love the joy Christmas brings and if I can't feel it myself, then I at least get to feel it through others and it's... nice."

"Wow, Raven, that was really cool. I mean it sucks you can't feel it for yourself."

She shrugged, "I'm used to it."

He snapped his fingers and perked up, "I got it. I will make sure you have the best Christmas ever this year. I will make sure you actually get to feel it yourself."

"Beast Boy, that's really sweet," she rested a hand on his leg, "But you know that's impossible."

He smirked, "No it's not, Rae. Haven't you ever heard of 'Christmas miracles'?"

He raised his eyebrows. She smiled, "Yes I have. But I'm afraid this is one miracle that won't happen."

"Yes it will," he smiled, looking deep into her eyes, grabbing her face and stroking her cheekbone. She blushed immensely and lowered her eyes hoping it would help, but of course it didn't, however Beast Boy found it incredibly cute. She tried to think of something to change the subject.

"So, what this about a Halloween party?"

"Oh! The Titans East want to get together and throw a party inviting all Honorary Titans and select fans."

Raven rolled her eyes at the "fans" part.

"I know you don't like screaming kids, but hey, it's only for one night. How bad could it be?"

"Well.. It could be awful. Having how many civilians in our home? Where we sleep?"

"Don't sweat it, Rae. There's going to be high end security so we can all have a good time."

"Well, I still really don't want to do this in general. Being at a big party like that makes me... uncomfortable," she lowered her head and looked down to the floor beside her.

"I know it does," he put a hand on her leg, "But I'll be there for you. I promise!"

She smiled, but counter argued, "No you won't. You'll be all over those girls in their tiny kitty cat costumes begging for a small green kitten companion."

"Normally, yes," he admitted, "But I've matured since those days!" He stuck out his chest and put his hands on his hips, receiving a chuckle from Raven.

Even though he was joking, he was right about that. He really had grown and matured. His body more define and man-like, his voice deeper, his height had shot up to 6'3", and he wasn't really annoying anymore, which was Raven's favorite thing about him growing up.

"You got me there," she chuckled again.

What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Uhm, nothing really in particular. Why?"

"Let's go pick out our costumes!" He nudged her. She gave an unwary face.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" He begged. She took a small moment to think about it,

"I'll go, IF you do not pester me about having to buy something. If I don't want anything, then I don't want anything."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted.

"Well, Raven. I don't want to ruin this beautiful moment we've had by getting on your nerves, so I'll let you get some rest and be prepared for a full day off annoyance tomorrow!" She smiled as he stood up.

"Hey Beast Boy," she said. He waited for her to stand up. She hesitated and walked over towards him and simply hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

"For what, Rae?"

"For being a really good friend."

"Raven," he began lightly rubbing her back, "You know I'm always there for you when you need me. Day or night."

"I know," she smiled and broke from the hug, "And same goes for you. But don't come to me with stupid things." She pointed her finger at him.

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled.

"Night Raven," he said as he walked out the door.

"Goodnight, Beast Boy."

She closed the door behind him and smiled her whole way getting into bed, blowing out the sweet musky candle on her way. She hated to admit it, but she was beginning to really like Beast Boy, in a way she normally would've killed herself for and she was actually... okay with it.

Beast Boy walked his way down the hall to his room smiling and filled with joy.

'Maybe I actually can win her heart over,' he thought, 'If I can manage to make the rest of our time together like tonight, then I'll definitely have her.'

He second guessed what he just thought about, 'That'll be difficult,' but he shrugged and entered his room and went to bed.


	2. Shopping

Raven woke to the best sleep she'd had in a while and smiled as she stretched. Her room still smelled of the candle she'd burned last night. Now all she could think when she smelled it was him. She could see his killer smile, his twinkling eyes, and hear his laugh. Her thoughts went back to what he'd said about making sure she'd have the best Christmas ever. What did he mean by that? But she suddenly lost interest and got up to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Raven had also done some growing up. She now looked older, not like a teenager anymore. She'd decided to grow her hair out and she dyed it black now. Her eyes still as violet as ever and her skin was just pale, not gray.

When the Titans went out as part of the crowd, they wore street clothes. Today she decided on a pair of dark jeans and a maroon button up shirt with some black ballet flats. She walked out to find some food before her marvelous adventure with Beast Boy began.

To her surprise, he was already eating at the bar, checking his phone for social media updates.

"You're up early," she noted as she walked past him.

"'Course I am Rae," he smiled, "I wouldn't want to miss a minute of a day that I have you all to myself." He cheesed all goofy like, looking for a laugh out of her.

She giggled as she poured herself some tea, hoping it would calm her and her butterflies down.

"Now, I know you said you may not get anything, and I'm not going I make you get something, but if you do decide on something, my treat."

She looked confused, "No, Gar, you've done enough."

"I'm serious, Rae! My treat. No changing it."

She gave him a "really." look.

"Get you something to eat quick, I don't want the others to want to tag along."

"Uhm... Why not?"

"Because, I don't want the others risking your happiness today. If you get put in a bad mood, it'll be from me," he grinned while pointing at himself.

She laughed, "Fair enough. I'm actually just good with my tea for a while. Until lunch at least."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my stomach is usually kinda unsettled in the mornings."

"Has it always been like that?"

"As long as I can remember."

"Hm. Weird," he said, "Well if you're ready, we can go."

"Sure," she took the last gulp of tea and placed the cup in the sink to wash later. He waited at the edge of the counter for her to come over and placed a hand behind her back guiding her, as any gentleman should, all the way to the garage.

He unlocked his sporty green car and they both got in.

"So the mall?" He asked.

"I believe so," she said.

"Alright then, off we go."

The ride was quiet between them just accompanied by Beast Boy's Maroon 5 CD playing.

"I had no idea you liked Maroon 5," Raven said.

"Yeah, they're actually really good and it's like actual music. Sure I love me some A$AP as much as the next guy, but Maroon 5 puts me in a good mood."

"What's your favorite song?" She asked.

"'She Will Be Loved'," he replied, looking directly at her causing a blush to appear across her cheeks.

"I like that one too," she smiled to the floor.

"Oh you like them too?" He asked curious.

"Mhm. Most people don't know that about me."

"Well cool," he smiled to her, "I'm glad we have a song."

The car pulled into the parking lot and he found the spot closest to the door.

"Alright, Raven. We're here."

They both unbuckled and walked into the mall. Raven hated the mall, but she was there with Beast Boy, not Starfire, and they had one mission. Not 17."

"I'm pretty sure the costume store is close to this entrance, but there is a slight flaw..." He said.

"What's that?"

"It's right by the children's playground."

She stopped walking and glared at him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" He held his hands up in innocence. She squinted her eyes at him and proceeded on walking.

"You're not mad, are you?"

No answer.

"Rae?"

Still no answer.

"Raven?"

He ran to catch up to her and put his arms around her in a comforting bear hug, "You know you can't stay mad at me," he whispered into her ear. She tried not to, but a smile escaped her lips.

"No, I guess I can't."

"Good," he released her from his hug and put his arm on her lower back again guiding her into the building.

"You think we can make it past the playground with out someone screaming out for us?" He asked, knowing it would aggravate her.

"God, I hope so. Maybe if we just be real quiet and stick to the wall."

"I dunno, Raven. It's kinda hard to miss a green guy like me."

"Well, you can keep all the kids to yourself. If they come over, I'm walking away."

"But you can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I may get all the kids, but you'll be getting all these player guys trying to get with you. And I have to be around to make sure that doesn't happen."

She looked up to him with a cocky smile, "And what if I do?"

He simply cocked an eyebrow, "Really, Raven. Really."

"I'm just kidding," she leaned in closer to his body, "I'm glad you're with me to keep them away from me."

Yes, she was very well capable of keeping them away herself, but it felt good to have a strong man with her to protect her, and she knew it made him feel masculine having to guard her.

"Looks like we made it. Here's the store," he guided her in and they proceeded down the aisles filled with costumes.

"What are you looking for?" He asked Raven.

"I told you, I'm not looking for anything."

"Well you have to at least have an idea of what you want to dress up as at the party."

"Do I have to?"

"Raven! It's Halloween! Of course you have to."

She snarled her lip and turned to look at the varieties.

"Hey, Rae. How about this?" She turned to look to see what he had held up. A sexy nurse costume, barley a costume at all.

He pretended to cough, "I'm sick. Make me feel better."

She gave a sarcastic smile, calmly took the costume and placed it back on the shelf. She looked back to him and shook her head. He laughed.

"But, in all seriousness Raven, I really think you should give one of those sexy costumes a try."

"Why, exactly?" She was about to smack him.

"Because in complete honesty, you've got a rockin' body. And I know women shouldn't be labeled as sex objects, but I mean hey, if you've got it, show it off."

She wasn't sure to be complemented or insulted.

"And before you hit me," he continued, "You're a very beautiful woman, inside and out. Yes you've got the best body I've ever seen, but that's not solely what makes you beautiful. Everything about you is. Did I ramble enough to where to you won't hit me now?"

She blushed and nodded, "That was very sweet. Thank you."

"I just wanted you to hear the truth. I would never lie to you."

"I know," she smiled, "So help me pick out something."

Beast Boy gasped, "Raven PLEASE."

He darted past her and saw a couples costume. Harley and The Joker.

"Garfield, no. How pissed do you want Robin?"

"But it'll be so much fun! I'll be this evil mastermind and you'll be my sexy accomplice. And you know they're both in love," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"They're both delusional, that's what they are. And not to mention criminals. Who we've actually helped put in jail."

"Eh.. Maybe you're right. Maybe it is a bad idea."

"But if we weren't superheroes," she started, "I'd do it."

"It's okay, I'll find a better couples costume!" He went on his mission and raced throughout the store.

Raven was admiring the neat colors of the wigs when Beast Boy came from behind the corner.

"I got it," he grinned, "I know I said I wouldn't force you to get anything, but after this idea, I lied."

"Oh, God. What did you get?"

He pulled from behind his back Wednesday and Pugsly Addams.

"Garfield Logan. I am not wearing that."

"Oh please, Raven! You'd pull it off so well! You're perfect for it! Please at least try it on!"

He gave her the puppy dog eyes and she gave in. She snatched it from his hand and demanded the dressing room. He followed her filled with glee.

He waited outside while she changed.

"Beast Boy I feel silly!" She called.

"I bet you don't look it," he called back.

"Not funny. I'm taking it off. I don't like it."

"C'mon Rae. Let me see before you change," he begged.

"No. I'm not walking out there like this."

"Then let me in," he stood right outside the door. He hoped she'd let him in and to his surprise, the door cracked.

"Don't let anyone see me in here."

He slipped in and shut the door.

He smiled, "Raven, you look incredible."

She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her head down, he could tell she wasn't comfortable.

"Do you really not like it?" He seriously asked, "You don't have to get it if you don't want to. I just think you should because you look stunning in it."

"No I don't. You're just saying that."

"No really, Raven." He went and stood behind her, pulling her arms down to her side.

"What do you see?"

"Me," she mumbled.

"I see you too, but you know what I also see?"

She shook her head.

"I see a beautiful woman with long black hair, gorgeous eyes, and a smile that brightens an entire room."

"But 'this' isn't beautiful," she said motioning to her chest, which was popping out of her shirt.

"You're right, that's part of a woman that men see as a sex object, but I mean I'd think you were beautiful with or without them."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to have the confidence to wear something like that. Show off your body and have fun tomorrow night."

"Well..." She began thinking about actually getting it.

"You said you'd stay with me, right?" She asked.

"Of course Raven. I'd have to now. I don't want other guys coming up to you."

She smiled.

"Okay, I'll get it."

"Really? That's awesome! Now well just need some cute little braided pigtails to make to outfit complete."

She chuckled, "Get out so I can change."

She pushed him out and got dressed real quick.

They walked back to the car getting away from the craziness of the mall.

"I'm really glad you came with me, Rae."

"I am too, Gar."

He pulled her in for a hug as they walked and he put the bags in the trunk when they got to the car.

"You know how to drive a stick?" He asked. She nodded.

"Of course."

He tossed her the keys.

"Take us home, mama."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Show me what you got." He climbed in the passenger seat and waited for her to get in the driver's side. She adjusted everything and cranked the car.

"Where'd you learn to drive a stick?"

"Cyborg," she replied.

"Oh. Duh," he chuckled, "Careful, the gas pedal is super sensitive."

She eased on the gas and made their way out of the parking lot and sat at the light to go on the interstate.

"You're actually doing really well, Raven. Alright. Take it up to sixth."

"Sixth? Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, go for it."

"Well alright..."

Once the light turned green, she got on the ramp and punched it, knocking out gears like a pro.

"You'll probably smack me for this, but you're so hot right now," he laughed.

She smacked his chest pretty hard.

"Ouch. Damn Raven," he laughed again, "But it was worth it."


	3. The Party

It was closing in on sunlight and moon started rising into the sky. One by one guests trickled into the tower and by 8, there was a full house. Except for one Titan.

She remained in her room dressed up in her costume, but didn't have the self confidence to walk out. She heard a knock at her door.

"Wednesday! Where are you?"

She got up and cracked the door.

"Beast Boy, I don't wanna come out."

"But you're already dressed up, Rae."

"I just don't feel comfortable."

"Well, I won't make you, but I know you'll have fun if you go. Please go with me, Raven."

He held his hand out hoping she'd take it.

She pondered and put her hand out hesitantly, trying to take his. He raised his eyebrows at her and she finally took his hand.

"I promise, if you're not having fun, I'll come back with you and we'll do something you want to do."

They started walking down the hall, still holding hands, giving Raven more butterflies. She paused before the door separating them from the party and the tranquility of her room down the hall.

"Get behind me," he stepped in front of her and opened the door and made their way down the steps and he pulled her along until he found Robin and Starfire.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Hey Beast Boy. And Raven! Looks like you found a costume!" Robin exclaimed.

"You look most wonderful!" Starfire shouted with glee.

"Uh, thanks," she sheepishly said.

"You guys look good together. Uh- costumes that is," Robin corrected himself.

"Thanks, dude. I'm really surprised I got Raven to come with me," he winked at her, she blushed. She kept looking to the door leading to the roof.

"Well, it's kinda stuffy in here," Beast Boy said, "We'll catch you guys later."

He took her hand once more and took her up to the roof.

"I am not sure, Robin, but is there something going on between Raven and Beast Boy?"

"Oh definitely, Starfire. There's definitely something going on between those two."

"Should we investigate?"

"No, Star. I think it's alright," he hugged her to the side and kissed her cheek.

Beast Boy opened the door for her and let her through first.

"It's quieter up here," he smiled, "Thought you'd enjoy it better."

"Well, yes I do enjoy it, but don't let me keep you from having a good time," she said.

"Raven, if I'm with you, then I am having a good time."

He took her hands and stared into her eyes, giving his killer smile she loved to see.

She blush tremendously.

"Did you come up here just for me?"

"Well no, basically all the guys we passed were eye balling you and I was getting mad."

"Oh... Well why?"

"Because I don't want anyone treating you with disrespect."

"No, I meant why were they looking at me?"

"Oh," he chuckled, "Because... You look hot," he blushed. She looked away and blushed too.

"Well if you didn't want anyone looking at me with disrespect then why'd you make me buy this costume?"

He sighed, "I'll be completely honest with you. I really wanted to see you in it," he chuckled. She hit him on the arm.

"Come here," he took her in for a hug, "You know you love me."

She wrapped her arms around him tight, taking in his scent. He smelled cool and clean. Like a man.

"Come sit over here with me," she said. She led him to the edge of the tower where she enjoyed dangling her feet and staring out to the horizon. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you come here often?" He asked as a play on to a pick up line.

She chuckled, "Sometimes a little too often."

"The moon is beautiful tonight," he said.

"It is, and it's a full moon on Halloween. It couldn't get any better than this," she said.

"A full moon on Halloween? You know what that means! The werewolves and ghosts are out tonight. You scared, Rae?" He nudged her.

"Not at all," she grinned, "They should be scared of me."

"Well, I'm not," he said matter of fact-ly.

"And why not?"

"Because you don't scare me."

"I bet I could!" She said.

"Nah," he shrugged, "It wouldn't work."

She scrunched her face.

"You're too beautiful to be scary."

Her face let loose.

"Well, what would scare you?"

"If something happened to you. Or even worse, if I lost you."

Her lips parted on shock.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course. I can't imagine what it'd be like waking up and not being able to see you anymore."

She couldn't take the mushy compliments anymore and she felt herself move closer to him and laid her head on his chest. He leaned his head against hers.

They sat like this for a while, her laying there in the comfort of his arms, and him stroking her hair.

"Why don't we go back to the party?" She spoke up.

"We don't have to," he said, "If you want to stay up here, we can."

"No, let's go," she got up and held out her hand for him to take. He smiled and took it to stand up. He held her hand once more and took her back down to the party.

There was loud music, dancing, and it smelled of booze. Raven's nose cringed when she smelled it.

"It stinks in here," she noted.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Sweat and beer. Yum."

"I'll make you a drink Rae."

"But I don't drink," she said.

"It won't be bad, I promise."

He led her to the bar and hopped behind it pushing Cyborg out of the way.

"Hey, man!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Calm your bolts, I'll be gone in a second." Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha makin'?" Cyborg asked peeping over his shoulder.

"A Green Machine," Beast Boy raised his eyebrows, "It's ginger lemon tea, cucumber juice, tequila, and a splash of lemon juice."

Cyborg and Raven both looked at each other. He looked to be a pro behind the counter.

"Here, Rae. Try it, it's refreshing." He slid her the drink as any bartender would and she just simply stared at it.

"Tequila?" She questioned.

"There's not much, I promise. Only a shot and a half."

"Maybe you should've put less in..." Cyborg whispered, "Raven's not a drinker."

He shrugged, "I'll watch her."

Raven took a sip. It was strong at first from the tequila and her face scrunched up.

"Whatcha think?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's actually not bad. But next time, a little less tequila."

He grinned, "Yes ma'am."

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all stood around talking and Raven watched the two boys make drinks as people came up.

"How'd you get so good at this man?"

"Just practice," he shrugged, "And I took a summer class, just for the hell of it."

Raven had finished her drink and put down the empty glass.

"So I guess it was good?" Beast Boy asked.

"It wasn't bad," she nodded, "Just took some getting used to."

"Yeah it does."

"Aren't you going to have something?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "No I want to make sure you're okay. Since you don't drink much and I can tell you're probably the lightest of the lightweights."

She stood up, "Beast Boy I don't think one drink is going to-"

She grabbed her head, "Woah."

Beast Boy and Cyborg chuckled, "Raven's tipsy," they laughed.

"Not funny," she sternly said. Beast Boy walked from behind the bar.

"C'mon, Rae," he took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Cyborg stood with his arms crossed and a mischievous grin on his face.

"Kid's got technique," he laughed to himself.

Beast Boy took her over to the giant window over looking the ocean and the bright moon lighting up the night.

"Even if their are ghouls and ghosts wandering around tonight, it's still beautiful," he said to her. He squeezed her hand tight, "But I don't need a full moon on a clear night to see beauty, when I can just look at you."

She looked up to him, her mouth open. She let go of his hand sending worry throughout his body. The anxiety was replaced with butterflies when she grabbed onto him and hugged him tight.

"I may not know how to handle the compliments and the sweet things you say to me, but I love them."

"I know you do," he hugged her back and kissed the top of he head. It was risky, but he figured why not?

She looked into his eyes, those emerald orbs, and smiled. She was about to say something until Cyborg called for her.

"Yo, Rae!" Her and Beast Boy both looked his direction and walked over.

"Hey, Speedy thought he'd try opening a beer bottle like champagne and needless to say he sliced his lip open and might need stitches. Do you think you could heal him up real quick?"

"Normally, I wouldn't because it was from his own stupid actions, but I suppose."

She motioned for him to come over.

"Hold your lip out," she reached for a napkin and wiped away as much blood as she could. Her hand glowed bright blue for a moment.

"Okay, I've healed it to a minor cut. Go swish some salt water so it doesn't get infected."

"Thank you, Raven. I owe you." He took off to the kitchen.

She sighed and turned to Beast Boy, leaning in on his chest.

"Tired?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'll walk you to your room," he said, putting his hand on her back and leading her the way. They walked out the door and down the hall quietly, just enjoying each other's company. They reached Raven's door and turned to face each other.

"Thank you for a fun night, Beast Boy."

"You're welcome, Rae. I'm glad you had fun. I told you it wouldn't be bad."

"You were right," she smiled.

"Come again?"

"Gar, don't make me say it again," she said trying not to laugh.

"I'm hard at hearing, Raven. I didn't hear you," he agonized.

"You were right," she said.

He sighed in relief, "That's what I thought you said."

She laughed, playfully nudging him and then leaned into his chest.

"You're absolutely beautiful when you smile," he sweet-talked her.

"You say that about anything about me," she looked up to him.

"That's because it's true," he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She opened her mouth and took a breath to say something but then stopped. He turned his head and looked at her with compassion.

"What's wrong, Raven?"

"Nothing. Just- hold still," she managed to say. She moved closer to his face and stood up on her tip-toes. Putting her hand around his neck and pulled him close to her. She paused, uncertain if she really wanted to, and felt his breath against her lips. It was then she slowly closed the gap between them. Butterflies exploded in her stomach giving her the most wonderful feeling in the world. He put a hand on her lower back pressing their bodies as close together as they would go. And as soon as it had happened, it ended.

"Best Halloween ever," she said with a grin.

"I guess I'm going to have to step up my game for Christmas," he chuckled. She laughed and kissed him one last time before turning to head to her room.

"Goodnight, Gar," she smiled to him.

"Goodnight, Raven."

He kissed the top of her head and waited for her to walk into her room. Her door closed and he just stood there with his hands in his pockets smiling at the ground.

He shook his head in disbelief and walked away.

'Can't believe that just happened,' he thought.

Raven closed the door and looked to the right in her mirror. She saw herself, smiling. And not just any smile, a smile that had pure joy behind it. Her eyes were twinkling and she looked... happy. For the first time in a long time. She took a shower and went to bed gaining the best sleep she'd ever had.

Beast Boy went back out to the party to find Cyborg before heading to his bed.

"Yo, B!" Cyborg called.

"Hey, man," Beast Boy walked up, still grinning.

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Ah, she head on to bed," he nodded in the direction of her room.

"What's with the smile?" Cyborg asked prying at information.

Beast Boy chuckled still not believing it had happened, "She kissed me."

Cyborg raised his eyebrows as high up as they would go.

"Raven kissed you?!"

"Yeah, man! It was the best feeling I'd ever had before. I'm just so... happy."

"Well, I'm glad something happened between y'all. I swear all the sexual tension was crazy. You could cut it in half with a knife."

"Dude," Beast Boy laughed and shook his head, "How's the party been?"

"Pretty crazy," Cyborg stated, "Drunks everywhere. It's going to be fun cleaning this place up tomorrow. I bet Star and Robin are going to be hungover like hell too. Raven?"

"Huh? Oh no way. She only had the one drink."

"Good," Cyborg laughed, "Raven might be fun when she's been drinking, but I'm not so sure I'd wanna be around for her hungover."

"You got that right," Beast Boy laughed.

"Well, Cy, I think I'm going to head off to bed. Gotta have plenty of energy to clean this place up."

"True that. Catch ya later, man."

Beast Boy left and walked up to his room, passing Raven's on the way. He smiled when he glanced at her door. His sensitive ears picked up her sounds of walking and he smelled the candle he'd gotten her. She'd been lighting it every night since he gave it to her. His smile grew a bit bigger at the thought of her constantly using something he gave her.

He made it to his room and stepped inside, taking off his costume and stuffing it back into the bag. He hopped in bed and fell asleep with a big grin on his face.


	4. The After Party

The November sun shone bright throughout the tower revealing quite a mess. Beast Boy was the first to walk in the living room.

"Holy Hell," he said, scratching his head. Beer bottles, cups, puke, clothes, trash everywhere.

"This looks like so much fun."

He shook his head and went to the kitchen. He put the kettle on the stove and ate a granola bar while he waited. Once the water was boiling, he took out a tea bag and placed in Raven's favorite mug and poured the water in. He grabbed a tea cup plate and walked straight to her room. He listened closely to make sure she was up, and indeed she was. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

She opened the door only in her silky black bathrobe and her hair thrown up into a messy bun.

"Beast Boy?"

"Morning, Raven."

"Uh?" She replied seeing he only had his boxers on, which was actually quiet usual in the mornings.

"Oh, right," he blushed, "Well you're used to it."

"Yes, but not while I'm having tea delivered to my room. That is what you're doing right?"

"Of course it is," he smiled and handed her the plate.

"Careful, the cup is hot."

She chuckled, "I know. Would you like to come in?"

He smiled and entered her room. She sipped the tea and set it down on the dresser.

"So the tower is a wreck," Beast Boy struck up conversation as he sat down on her bed.

"Is it? I haven't been out yet."

"There's puke everywhere."

"Oh," she scrunched her face, "Lovely."

"Yeah, but I won't make you deal with it," he rubbed her arm, "I'll get the nasty stuff up."

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't planning on it anyway."

They both laughed.

"Thank you for my tea, it was very sweet," she kissed him on the cheek.

"I gotta keep my pretty Raven happy."

"Yours?" She laughed raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, mine," he dove after her on the bed and knocked her on her back laying over top of her.

"What was that for?" She laughed.

"To hear you laugh," he kissed her nose.

She loved feeling his skin on hers. It had a sense of comfort she didn't know how to describe or explain to anyone. She draped her arms around his neck and they both looked into each other's eyes. He lowered his head and gave her a passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and he stroked her face. She pulled away, smiling.

"Is this how every morning is going to go?"

"As long as you're mine," he replied.

"I could get used to this," she chuckled.

"Me too."

He kissed her one last time before climbing off her.

"I'll let you get dressed and I'll see you in the common room."

"Okay. Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, babe," he winked and slid the door shut. She smiled and butterflies flew everywhere.

Cyborg was walking down the hall when Beast Boy came out of her room with messy hair and in his boxers. He stopped and just stared at Beast Boy with his arms crossed.

"It's not what you think!" Beast Boy said innocently.

"Mhm."

"No, really! I just brought her tea!"

"Oh, is THAT what they're calling it nowadays?!"

"No, man! I swear!"

"I'm watching you," Cyborg squinted his eyes and walked down the hall. Beast Boy went back to his room before hearing, "Oh good God!"

He chuckled when Cyborg screamed looking the their disaster of a living room.

Beast Boy went for a quick shower and dressed in old clothes suited for cleaning with bleach. The room needed it, bad. He walked through the doors to find Raven and Cyborg also dressed in older clothes, Cyborg mostly to protect the shiny enamel on his robot parts. He was picking up the solo cups on the ground and Raven was floating high above taking the streamers and lights down.

"Some party, huh?" Beast Boy said hopping down the stairs and grabbing a trash bag.

"Yeah, man. And the sad part was, it wasn't even us that had this much fun. You and Rae were mostly on the roof, I was bar tending and Rob and Star were dancing and drinking to themselves.

"Well at least word will get around that the Titans throw one kick ass party," Beast Boy noted.

"Yeah, but that may not be a good thing," Raven sensed as she turned on the tv. She flipped to the Jump City news station. It showed the noon on-the-scene reporter standing on the mainland with the tower in sight behind her.

"The Teen Titans, superheroes, or major partiers? Last night, the Titans held an all private halloween party that seemed to get out of control. As an insider supported us with these armature pictures of the inside of the tower, you can see the chaos running a mock." The tv screen was shown pictures of the common room with people everywhere and each person holding a bottle of alcohol and acting crazy.

"If this is how the Titans run their home, how do we expect them to run our city? This is Trisha Erving reporting for Jump News 11."

Raven shut off the tv.

"Don't you two let Robin see that," she said.

"Oh, man. We are in so much trouble," Beast Boy anxiously ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. How many villains do you think are going to start stuff?" Cyborg asked.

"Who knows," Raven said, "But this means we're going to have to be on our toes for a while. No more staying up late. Trying harder in training. And being more focused during battles."

"Raven's right," Cyrborg said, "We're a joke now."

"Maybe this party was a bad idea," Beast Boy sulked.

"It wasn't a bad idea," Raven replied, "The bad idea was letting it get out of hand. I should've calmed everyone down."

"I should've gave limits to everyone's drinks," Cyborg faulted himself as well.

"Guys, it's not anyone's fault," Beast Boy said, "It was an accident. We didn't think about it and it's something that just happened. But we've learned from our mistakes and it's not going to happen again."

"You're damn right it's not going to happen again," Cyborg said, "We may have to flee to Gotham."

"And let the media win?" Raven protested, "This isn't about backing down when we've been shot at. This is about fixing our mistakes and standing up and not taking the bullshit the media is making out of us."

Beast Boy walked closer to both of them, "Rae's right. Let's just focus more I guess. Fun time's over."

The doors slid open revealing a very tired Starfire and grumpy Robin.

"Alright, team. Let's get this cleaned-"

He looked at their depressed faces.

"What?"

It was late evening, just as the moon was rising up in the dark sky and Cyborg tied a knot in the last trash bag.

"Well, team, looks like we finally got it done."

All five Titans slumped across the couch trying to regain strength to make it to their bedrooms. Beast Boy fell onto Raven's lap and she smiled and played with his hair.

"Scratch behind the ears, Rae."

She did as she was told.

"Ohhh yeahhhh..." He moaned. She chuckled quietly.

"Are you ready for bed, mama?" He asked.

"Mhm," she replied, "I think I want a shower first."

"That's a terrific idea," he said and got up off the couch, holding his hand out for her. She took it and he hoisted her up to her feet and guided her to her room.

"Why, thank you, Garfield," she said all sophisticated like. He kissed her cheek.

"Anything for my girl. Say, how about once your showered we have a Rae and Gar movie night?"

She nodded, "Sounds good."

She turned to go into her room and Beast Boy went down the hall towards his. He straightened his room up and hopped in the shower. He came out with his towel around his waist to get dressed and found a dark haired girl with violet eyes waiting for him on his bed.

"Well hello there, miss," he casually leaned against the door frame.

"Took you long enough," she teased. He walked over to her and leaned down getting eye level with her.

"I'll have you know, I cleaned my room up before I got in the shower."

"This is clean?" She laughed. He scrunched his nose in response and turned to find clothes.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to change," he bowed and went into the bathroom.

Raven smiled and shook her head. He came back moments later and slid next to her in the bed, too tired to move another inch. She began rubbing his back and he purred to her, getting her to laugh.

"Since you're obviously not moving," she got up and put in the first movie she saw. She turned around and headed back to his bed seeing that he hadn't moved from his face down position. She shook her head and laid down next to him, staring at the side of his face. His eyes were closed, but she knew how much life was behind them. She gave a small smile and pulled the covers over her. He moved his head up to see what all the movement was about and got under the covers as well. He pulled her close to his body and instantly fell asleep with his head on her chest. The sound of her heart eased him into a deep sleep. She noted his breathing became calmer and more drug out and looked down to her sleeping prince. She ran her fingers through his hair and twirled strands just thinking to herself how lucky she felt to be with someone like him. It was obvious he was a right choice and he wanted somebody to love, and so did she...

She had no idea what it felt like to be loved by somebody and it was then she realized.

"I love you, Garfield," she whispered out loud to him.

If only he would've been awake, he would've professed his love to her as well.

Raven's eyes soon fell and she went into a deep slumber as her green companion.


	5. Thankful

"Raven, it's not that big a deal. You've been sleeping in here for a few weeks now. You can leave your clothes on the floor."

She still picked them up anyway.

"Well, I just don't want to leave a mess."

He walked over to her and took the clothes from her. He held the pile out to his side and let them go, dropping them back on the ground.

She made a face, "Well, I was going to wash them."

"It's okay," he took her hands and pulled her close to him and rocked back and forth with her, kinda like slow dancing.

"You know," he began, "As much as you've changed your clothes in here, I have still yet to see you naked," he wiggled his eyebrows. She became shy and looked to the floor.

"Relax, babe. I'm only teasing you," he kissed her forehead, but he didn't realize that thoughts raced in her head.

'Oh, God. I never thought of that. Letting him see me naked?! But no one's ever seen me naked. He's seen me in a swimsuit, and I'm sure he took a peek when I was changing in the bathroom, but still! If I'm naked... and he's naked... then that means- Oh HELL no! But- it is tempting...'

She bit her lip in temptation just thinking about her and Beast Boy together in the bed, and not sleeping. All the while, he was still rocking her and rubbing her back until their communicators bleeped interrupting their sweet moment.

"Time for dinner!" Cyborg shouted through the mic.

Beast Boy gently pushed her aside and took her hand and walked her down the hallway. The doors opened and revealed a long table with a red table cloth covered in all different kinds of food. Fried, steamed, baked, all the way to tofu.

"Grab a seat!" Cyborg shouted once again, "Did I ever mention Thanksgiving was my favorite holiday?" He asked taking a look at the feast for kings he just prepared.

"Just about every year, Cy," Beast Boy said pulling a seat out for Raven and taking a seat right next to her.

"Well, I just thought I'd remind everyone."

The other two Titans joined the table and they all sat looking at all the food before them. There was no way they were going to be able to finish it all, but then again, Cyborg and Beast Boy were both there, so they'd come close.

"Alright, Titans," Robin spoke up, "Before we eat, let's go around saying what were thankful for. I am thankful for my team, who is also my family. I'm thankful for the relationship I have with each of you and that we all get along. I'm thankful for each day that we come out of a battle alive. And I'm thankful for Starfire, that I've found somebody to love."

He smiled to her and sat down. She stood up next.

"Friends, I am thankful for you all. Accepting me into your world, onto your planet, and truly loving me. I am so glad and so lucky to be amongst all of you. You are my family, and for that I am thankful."

Cyborg stood up, "I know I may joke around and say I'm thankful for the skills to kick BB's butt in video games," they all laughed, "But in seriousness, you guys are what makes me smile everyday. My past is dark, hell we all have dark pasts, but you guys are the light on the other side. I love you all so much."

Beast Boy stood up next, "I love you all just as much as tin man over here and I couldn't be anymore lucky to be with a family like you guys, but I've found someone who makes me ten times happier than I ever was. Someone who's emotionally and physically there for me. She beautiful, intelligent, she knows how to make me laugh, she knows how to hold me when I'm hurt, she is my rock. It's not possible to find a better girlfriend than the one I have right now. I'm thankful for each one of you, but Raven, I'm most thankful for you," he smiled down to her and took his seat again.

It was now her turn. She stood up calmly.

"When I first met with you guys, I wasn't sure what you all would think of me. I thought maybe you'd think I was weird or creepy or a witch... But I overcame that fear when I saw how compassionate you all were. We all came from deranged pasts and we all look different, and even though I am different from you guys, I feel the most accepted here. You are my family and I couldn't be anymore grateful to find people who accept me for who I am, not what I look like. The only time I've been more comfortable and more happy is when I'm around Beast Boy. At first, he annoyed the snot out of me, but I secretly enjoyed it. Now, I'm sleeping next to him at night, being held in his arms, and sharing a bond with him I never thought I'd get the opportunity to in my life. Beast Boy, I'm very thankful for you, and... I love you."

There. She said it. She felt relieved. She'd been holding that in for weeks now, waiting for the right opportunity to say it. She looked to him and his eyes gleamed with joy. He stood up and rush to her side.

"Oh Raven, I love you too," he kissed her passionately and the other Titans smiled and Starfire squealed with excitement. Cyborg popped the champagne open and began pouring everyone a glass.

Beast Boy and Raven broke apart and looked in each other's eyes smiling.

"Let's toast!" Cyborg stood and raised his glass, the others joining.

"To family," he said,

"To family!" The others cheered and took a sip and sat down, beginning their ginormous meal.

45 minutes later and there was enough food left for 3 plates to go in the fridge, thanks to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"I can't do it," Beast Boy whined, he had just a forkful left of pumpkin pie and held it to his mouth, forcing himself to eat it.

"If you can't eat it, then don't," Raven said.

"I have to, Rae. If it's one thing I have to finish, it's pumpkin pie." He finally shoved the remaining bite into his mouth.

"Ugh," he talked through the food in his mouth, "There. I did it," he dropped the fork and slumped in his chair. Starfire giggled and began clearing the table. Raven took the remains to the kitchen and put them away. Each Titan grabbed plates and cups and whatever else was on the table and brought them to the dishwasher. Well, Beast Boy stumbled his way, taking breathers on his journey.

The table was clear and the dishes put away. They all gathered around the couch and watched the Charlie Brown special, as any American family would, and headed off to bed.

"I tell ya Rae, that was some meal."

The two walked hand in hand down the hallway. She stopped in front of her room.

"Come in," she said opening the door. He followed her until he spotted her bed. He flopped down face first and laid motionless. She stripped down and changed her clothes to something more comfortable. She climbed on top of him and began massaging his back.

"Mmmm..." He moaned.

She leaned down and began kissing his ear. He got chills all over his body and his eyes shot open.

"Raven," he said seductively and flipped over, her still sitting on top of him.

"What this all about?"

"Oh, nothing," she rubbed his chest, "Just thought I'd try something different tonight."

She flashed him an evil smile. He raised his eyebrows.

"Different as in...?"

"Mhm," she replied.

"Well, alrighty then," he quickly sat up and became face to face with her and kissed her nose.

"And you're sure you want to? I don't want to pressure you or anything."

"Yes, Gar. I want to," she pressed her lips to his filling both their bodies with love and passion. He laid her down on the pillows and began kissing her neck. She squeezed his hair, giving him a sign she wanted more. One by one, articles of clothing came off both of them and got tossed to the floor.

The candle lit room now consisted of Raven and Beast Boy laying in each other's arms dozed off and him stroking her hair.

"Has anyone told you you're absolutely beautiful?" He whispered to her.

"Just you," he replied.

"Well, you deserve to know everyday."

"I love you, Raven. So much, and I'm never going to let you go."

"I love you too, and I don't want you to ever leave me."

"It's not going to happen, baby. I promise."


	6. 12 Days Before Christmas

December 13, only 12 days left for the Titans to do all their shopping and preparing for the biggest holiday of the year. There was a lot of pressure under Beast Boy. He knew exactly what he was going to get Raven, but he was second guessing himself. Raven on the other hand, had no idea what to get him.

'A puppy?' She thought, 'No that's stupid. He can be a puppy. A picture of us? No, that's cheesy. What about a customized GameStation controller? Maybe get a green see-through one and have his name put on it? Or how about an engraved shot glass? Guys like those, right?'

She sighed and fell back on her bed and thought for a while.

"The shot glass it is," she got up and headed out the door to the mall.

Upon arrival, she was glad she flew. There wasn't a parking place to be found. She spotted Cyborg in the T-Car down below, angry and shaking his fist at someone. She giggled to herself. She landed by the door and walked into the glassware shop.

"Hello, Miss Raven, is it?" She was greeted by one of the workers.

"Yes, that's me," she replied.

"Oh, lovely. What brings you in here today?"

"Well, I'm looking to get something engraved. I know what I want it to say, but I'm unsure of what exactly to get."

"Hmm, let me see if I can help," the woman took her over to one of the tables holding frames and glasses and all sorts of glassware waiting to be engraved.

"Who is it for?" She asked.

"Someone I love very much," Raven replied.

"Is this another Titan?" She asked.

Raven nodded, "The green one."

"Aww, how sweet. Well I'll make sure this is the perfect gift. Let's see, I've got this piece right here which I can slide a picture of the two of you in and can have a message engraved on the front? Or some pocket watches, or knives? If he's a cook? Or-"

She stopped and snapped her fingers.

"I've got it," she quickly walked over to their glass animal display.

"Oh darn, we don't seem to have it, but don't worry, I'll get right on it."

Raven looked confused.

"Oh, right. Guess I should explain myself," she laughed, "Okay, here's what I'm thinking. I'll take two ravens, one purple and one green, kinda put them together so they're flying with their bottom wings touching making the bottom half of a heart and I'll extend a piece of clear glass from the top part of them making the top half of the heart. And in the middle, I'll fill it in and have your message."

Raven raised her eyebrows, "That's perfect. I'll take it."

"Awesome! If you'll come over here, I'll have you right down your message and pick out the font."

Raven followed her to the counter and wrote down what she wanted it to say. She left her contact number and the lady would call her back in a few days when it was ready.

Raven was eager to give Beast Boy her gift. She loved it, and she knew he would too. She made it back to the tower and went into the common room finding her love playing video games.

"Hey, Rae," he called over to her. She went to the kitchen to find some lunch.

"I got your gift today!" He shouted with joy.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said walking over to him. She came behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Having you in my life is plenty enough."

Beast Boy paused his game and turned his head to look to her, "You're so sweet to me, Rae."

He gave her a kiss and told her he loved her, once again. She went back to the kitchen and finished preparing her food.

"I got your gift as well."

"You don't have to buy me something, Raven. Having you around is plenty enough," he mocked her, but of course she knew he was joking and laughed with him. She sat next to him on the couch and watched him play as she ate. She finished her lunch and set the plate on the coffee table and looked around for a blanket.

"Are you cold?" He asked as she bundled up.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's really cold out today. I thought I'd freeze instantly as I flew to the mall."

"You should've drove! It would've been warmer," he said.

"Yeah, but there wasn't any parking. I saw Cyborg below trying to find a place and he wasn't too happy."

Beast Boy chuckled, "I bet."

He finished the level he was on and put down the controller.

"Come here," he opened his arms, "Let the hot stud known as Beast Boy warm you up."

"Well, I don't know about that," she teased as she leaned into him.

"I can't wait for you to see what I got you," she said.

"I'm sure it's perfect whatever it is," he kissed the top of her head, "Yours on the other hand, you will absolutely love. No pun intended."

"Huh?" She looked utterly confused.

"You'll see soon enough."

She leaned her head down on his chest and the sound of his breathing soothed her to sleep.


	7. Christmas

The Titans woke one by one and entered the room in their pajamas and sat around the fire as they did every year. Once all the Titans were in the room, Cyborg prepared a huge breakfast of seasonal flavorings only. Pumpkin spice, peppermint, and whatever else Christmas tasted like.

"Alright, y'all! Dig in!" He called. The Titans scarfed down their once a year treat and slumped back in their chairs when they were full.

"Titans," Robin tried to talk between burps, Bruce Wayne has invited us over tonight for Christmas. So save your presents until then."

They all nodded and took a few minutes for their food to settle before cleaning up and going to get ready for Wayne Manor.

"Raven, what do I need to wear?" Beast Boy asked in his towel, trying to find a suitable outfit.

"Wear this," she picked out a red polo with some khakis, "And wear your Sperry's or something.

"Okay, cool," he said starting to get dressed, "What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing my burgundy turtle neck with my nice dark jeans and some black flats."

She changed and went to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup.

"But you don't need makeup," he said wrapping his arms around her waist, "You're beautiful just the way you are."

She smiled and nudged him off, "Do you mind? It's hard to put eyeliner on while there's someone hanging onto me."

"Well," he scoffed. He kissed her cheek and waited on her bed. Moments later she walked out.

"I'm ready."

"Well, I'd tell you that you look beautiful, but I say it enough already."

She smiled and went to her dresser and pulled out a medium sized box wrapped in green wrapping paper and a dark green bow.

"Ooooo. What's that?" He pretended to act super interested.

"This is your gift," she said walking towards the door, "Now let's go."

"Yes ma'am."

Beast Boy and Raven went to the garage and waited for the other Titans to meet up. Once they all arrived, they hopped in the car and went on their journey to Gotham City.

It took an hour or two but by the time they were there it was only 6. Just in time for another feast and a Charlie Brown special. Everyone sat around the couch watching tv and letting their food digest. Beast Boy grew anxious because he wanted to give Raven her present this very second.

"Well, now that everyone is stuffed," Bruce began, "Why don't we open presents?"

Everyone cheered. Alfred helped hand out the gifts from under the tree. The heroes tore through the paper and bags until there weren't many left. Beast Boy had just opened his gift from Cyborg when Raven placed the box in his lap.

"Open it," she smiled. He took it and carefully opened it. It was heavy and he didn't want to break it, whatever it was. The paper revealed a white box. He flipped the lid open on the box and pulled out the glass figurine. Everyone gasped at the glass.

"Raven, it's so pretty," Starfire exclaimed.

"'You are the twinkle in the night sky that brings the happiness to my heart. I couldn't ask for anyone better than the man I have in my life right now. I love you so much, Gar Logan, forever and always.'"

"That's beautiful Raven," he said. He leaned over and kissed her, "Now open my gift!"

She took the rather heavy box he held out to her and pulled the paper off. It was a music box. There was a picture of them on the outside and when she opened it, "Canon in D" began playing and engraved on the heart shaped mirror read, "Will you marry me?"

Her mouth sank to the floor and her eyes were as big as they'd ever been. She looked up to find him knelt on one knee holding out a 2 karat diamond ring. Her mouth found it's way to a smile and tears formed in her eyes. She somehow managed to nod her head.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you!"

She set the box to the side and let him slide the ring on. She stared down at her hand and smiled from ear to ear. Once he had it on she dove for him and hugged him ever so tightly. She cried and held onto him, not wanting to let the moment go.

'I found somebody who loves me,' she thought, 'And he was living with me all along.'

Starfire squealed with joy and gazed in awe at the ring on her finger.

"Raven, it's so beautiful!"

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful lady," Beast Boy said. Their eyes met and they kissed, interrupted by her laughing and crying at the same time, but he didn't mind.

"Well how about that," Bruce said.

"There's one princess that got her happy ending," Cyborg smiled and raised his eyebrows at Robin hoping he'd take the hint. Robin made a face.

"Well, Bruce, it's been a pleasure," Robin began, "But it's about time for us to head back and hit the sack.

"Dick, you and your team are always welcome in my manor. Victor, Kori, have a Merry Christmas. Garfield and Raven," they looked to him from their embrace, "Congratulations."

Beast Boy shook his hand and Raven thanked him.

"Alright, Titans, let's go," Robin said.

"C'mon, Mrs. Logan," Beast Boy held his arm out, "Your chariot awaits."

They all grabbed the gifts and went out the the car. Alfred and Bruce waved goodbye as the T-Car drove back to Jump City.

"Was this a good Christmas?" He whispered to her in the car.

She nodded her head, "Mhm. Best I've ever had."

"Good. Then I kept my promise," he kissed the top of her head.

 **Thanks guys for reading! I'm always appreciative of your feedback! I wasn't quiet sure if she was in character for the proposal, but then again, what girl wouldn't be excited about a diamond ring?**


End file.
